halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Legends Wiki:Requests for Guardianship
Prerequisites for requesting Guardianship *Active in the Community *Active in community activities. *Have at least 300 LEGITIMATE mainspace edits; not just User Page, or talk page edits. *Can spell reasonably well, and and can use reasonably correct grammar. *Has a fair amount of experience with Wiki coding. *Lastly, has been a member of the site for at least 3 Months. Format for Application *''Username'': The name you use here. *''Reason for request'':Why do you want Guardianship? *''Specializations'':What can you do? You will be asked to demonstrate your abilities. *''Why do you want to be an Administrator here?: The magical question. Answer it. Seriously. *''What will you change if you get the position? - Self-explanatory *''Who are the Guardians and what does it mean to be one?''-Really, really answer this one. Important as heck. Guardianship In order for a user to become a new Guardian, or for a Guardian to return to a user, the process requires a majority vote from the community. This is the ONLY way to become a Guardian at this time. This may be changed by the community in the future if by necessity or by request. The Ancient Guardians are the only Guardians who cannot be voted out due to security purposes of the wiki. The Voting Process At any time, a user can initiate the voting sessions in order to replace, remove or add a Guardian to the staff. During the voting session(s) any user may campaign to become a Guardian, or have a Guardian removed from power. The voting session time period lasts one week from initiation. Each user is permitted one vote per session. At the end of the week, the votes are tallied and the Ancients follow it through replacing a Guardian or removing/adding a new Guardian to the staff. Applications Below EliteMaster117 *Username: EliteMaster117 *Reason for Request: Wanting to fill empty position with utmost authority. *Specializations: Moderately good with coding, and is good with wikitext. Is bureaucrat at Superfanon, and has been with wikia for two years. *Why do you want to be an Administrator here?: To fill Snapatchu's absence, and to help this wikia grow. Will help spread the word! *What will you change if you get the position?: I will help with new users, set some new templates, and clean up around here. SPARTAN-08BLAM! WITHDRAWN Lauren Spartan177 Username:Lauren Spartan177 *Reason for Request: To assist the Halo Legends community by filling Snapatchu's place as he has renounced his Guardianship. I would like to protect and serve this Wiki to the best of my abilities. *Specialization:I tend to work smarter than harder, but am willing to do anything to help anyone in need. I am told that I give excellent advice. *Why do you want to be an Administrator here?:I wish to help all in need, and wish to assist anyone who asks. Ever since I net the Guardians, they have been kind and curtious, and I wish to be that as well. *What will you change if you get the position?:I can't make promises, but I will do anything I can to help this community, and be there when the community needs me. I wish to serve this country some day, and I believe this is a start to helping others. Voting ONLY ONE VOTE! Seriously. We are watching... EliteMaster117 (1) #SPARTAN-118 SPARTAN-08BLAM! (0) WITHDRAWN Lauren Spartan177 (4) #Eve #Stephen. - I don't care if you don't have little ads/templates. You only need a good heart and a good mind to win in my opinion. And you have both. You might be the new girl, the "rookie," but you've impressed me and much of Halo Legends for your astounding achievements and excellent writing. You have a good head on your shoulders and a respectful state of mind. In my eyes, you're the most responsible and most intelligent person between the rest of the Guardian hopefuls. I think you're the only one truly ready and fit for the job. So my vote is yours. Good day. #Snapatchu #Baracuss Past RfGs *Halo Legends:Requests for Guardianship Archive